erasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Eras Character Index
Here follows a list of ERAS characters arranged alphabetically by last name (or first name, when a last name is not available). Characters in {these brackets} are confirmed to be deceased by 1342. #Alfonser of Floren #Lord Alor of Robanhold #Lord Rehly Akarde of Tielen #Dona Imlia Ámánár #Fernand (Imlia) Ámánár #Jahob Ámánár #Pétár Ámánár #Syr Romin Amastor #Lord Emerik Amluk #Countess Laida Nadeah Amluk #Count Ulbrecht Amluk #Lord Harmon Ardusan #Anyta Ardusan #Dorota Ardusan #Klement Ardusan #Lukan Ardusan #Netta Ardusan #Highlord Nilas Ardusan of Muruvia #Nilas Ardusan #{Nilas Ardusan} #Norah Ardusan #{Highlady Orene Ardusan} #Roban Ardusan #{Roban Ardusan} #Lady Szilvia Ardusan #Tya Ardusan #Syr Ferka Ashon #Mihaí Ashon #Talaitha Astigar Ashon #Lady Aishe Dmyr Astigar #Dorian Astigar #Eliette Astigar #Erik Astigar #Esma Astigar #Count Harman Astigar #Jaelle Astigar #Syr Karlek Astigar #Marilet Astigar #Marko Astigar #Count Marling Astigar #Milosh Astigar #{Duke Myrrek Astigar} #Nadya Astigar #{Duke Nalon Astigar} #Noríon Astigar #Pashon Astigar #Syr Tobar Astigar #Lady Tsura Astigar #Tyranda Astigar, called The Rose of Thelentia #Lady Tyrila Astigar #Tyrling Astigar #Moralm Bagbá #Barir of Qadas #Syr Berach of the Westhills #Syr Besarth #Syr Arlind Besmír #Syr Besnik of Milk Lane #Rostek Black #Calvyn Blackryver #Hendrych Blackryver #Isadore Imlia Blackryver #Lumas Blackryver #Syr Matys Blackryver #Renata Imlia Blackryver #The Blackstorm #Lord Corcech Blackstorm #{Lord Jyrgon Blackstorm} #{Lord Sandek Blackstorm} #{Lord Sandek II Blackstorm} #Lord Sandek III Blackstorm #Lord Silny Blackstorm #Lord Halfol Blackwood of Ysewin #High Priest Andrys Bojantas #Adrim Boyke #Ederk Boyke #Melania Imlia Boyke #Mirayna Boyke #Paston Boyke #Count Nikas Brehla #Syr Bronislaw the Brown #Syr Bujar #Syr Bohumíl Camrey #Lady Ester Camrey #Highlord Kobian Camrey of Barosía #Count Emon Casilion #{Warai Yahmir Cloudsteps} #Carrot Man #Wilhon Crowfoot #Captain Jarovan Cryptborn #Syr Dakov of Bródford #Daglan of Sledrakh #Count Asier Damyr #Lady Emmah Damyr #Syr Kander Damyr #Countess Sinyse Damyr #Lord Vasyon Damyr #Syr Ditmer #Ella of Lilyriver #''Eld of Byrkburgh'' #Duke Tyos Emberhast #Count Matys Embon #Syr Erjon #''Eztevion Píus'' #Syr Faton #Syr Garling of Sledrakh #Syr Gazmend #{Duke Erik Glenmyr} #Paston of Glenmyr #Syr Gorvin of Emalkon Forest #''Tylendel Greyoak'' #Haig, son of Asbed #Daryck Hanth #Esma Hanth #Syr Husten Hanth #Lady Samuela Imlia Hanth #Hassar the Seventh #Syr Artavan Hayrig of Bared's Landing #Henki of Lilyriver #High Protector Ionatan Heroth #Countess Brigantia Hosswort #Count Garet Hosswort #Lord Garmyr Hosswort #Syr Haxley Hosswort #Lady Lilith Imlia Hosswort #Ruben Hosswort #Ruxey Hosswort #{Count Ruyon Hosswort} #Lady Sibya Hanth Hosswort #{Count Wasilon Hosswort} #Count Menneth Howse #Menning Howse #Syr Hristofor, Margrave of Messonia #Syr Gawell Ilaren #{Duke Abiron Imlia} #Adamo Imlia #Agota Imlia #Syr Aless Imlia #Syr Alfons Imlia #Almos Imlia #Lady Alvera Imlia #Alyse Imlia #Amon Imlia #Duke Aron Imlia #Armont Imlia #{Duchess Atalanta Imlia} #Beata Imlia #Calvyn Imlia #{Duke Carellon Imlia} #Chavdar Imlia #Syr Clement Imlia #Collin Imlia #{Duke Cormas Imlia} #Deslav Imlia #Edita Imlia #{Lady Edita Imlia} #Lady Edona Imlia #Syr Eligo Imlia #Elion Imlia #Éméla Imlia #Erick Imlia #Esten Imlia #{Duke Eton Imlia} #Syr Fabian Imlia #Fredo Imlia #Syr Gian Imlia #Gunnio Imlia #{Duke Filip Imlia} #Syr Ilario Imlia #Iline Imlia #{Syr Isdor Imlia} #Jola Imlia #Lord Lamew Imlia #{Duke Léonas Imlia} #Licía Imlia #{Syr Lúken Imlia} #{Lady Marya Oldrich Imlia} #{Duke Matteon Imlia} #{Duke Matys Imlia} #Mími Imlia #Mura Imlia #Myrila Imlia #{Duke Nevont Imlia} #Orsina Imlia #Orsina Imlia #Quindin Imlia #Renzo Imlia #Reynyr Imlia #{Rilind Imlia} #Lady Ronna Imlia #{Duke Samew Imlia} #Lady Sandra Imlia #Santysa Imlia #Lady Savina Imlia #Sylva Imlia #Lady Tatya Imlia #Thom Imlia #Lord Ugo Imlia #Ugon Imlia #Syr Vermundo Imlia #Lord Wenter Imlia #Wenter II Imlia #{Duke Emon Ingham} #Syr Izar of Skyfall #Kent, called The Grape #Syr Kevon of House Astigar #Khez #Count Lukus Koldober #Lord Martyn Olekson Kostyan #Lord Lev Kramonski #Syr Makary #Lady Gena Malgosia #{Count Arben Marnen} #{Syr Artell Marnen} #{Count Bessard Marnen} #{Countess Dashurié Marnen} #{Count Ditmer Marnen} #Maron #Mattos, Steward of House Imlia #Syr Embrant Mayde of Semoch #Syr Malor Mefester #Syr Mergrim #Lord Danil Milek #Lord Mayor Jon Miloy #Count Aston Moholdy of Aston #Mykas, Bastard of Camrey #Syr Quinton Myrlock #Ikoron Nultas of Mondas #Ilrabn Omosur, Qand of Qadas #Knight-captain Onbirion of Dul Mrasta #Abrim Palkat #Lord Pim Palkat #Wilko Palkat #Syr Polwingen #Radek of Sledrakh #Syr Rahast of Greenstream #Syr Rezar #Syr Perparim Riverrose #{Roban the Petty King} #Rock-Tim of Southfalls #Wilhon Ruys #Lord Siman Rybar #Rogyr Ryfling #{Syr Ron Ryfling} #Karlon Rymés #{Warai Safured} #Baron Stepan Sarakos #{High Priest Kasimir Sasaska} #Obar Sidaar, An'qand of Qadas #Syr Enver Silverkarklin of Red Meadow #Paston Silverkarklin #Duke Esmond Sollani #Lord Esmond II Sollani #{Syr Símon Sollani} #Syr Yosyp Tadar #Syr Vernon Tadar #Duke Byrn Thennely #Syr Theo #Duchess Erika Wenzel Tholdy #Lord Gergelon Tholdy #Lord Mihal Tholdy #Duke Mikon Tholdy #Lady Tirilde of Sledrakh #Turenk of Sledrakh #Duke Adelard Ubert #Lord Unteric of Ebric's Hold #Syr Urtolom of Korantis #Karel Usher #Dannis Vanco #''Vaniyel'' #Ebbert Vinnen #Adam Welkas #Count Aron Welkas #Mylena Welkas #Syr Valdor Wenzel of Ashgate #Syr Andor White #Aron White #Claris Imlia White #Elmer White #Gellert White #{Syr Jurgis White} #Captain Radomir Wick #Count Rhanmar Wick #Syr Zám the Vigorous #Natala Tholdy Ziven